Dear diary
by artificial rain
Summary: sasuke's diary entry! and why i put orochimaru in his name shall forever be a mystery...i guess.
1. sasuke's diary

Dear diary,

Today I had the most **amazing **day. I sat alone as always, just thinking as I always did. Then for some reason out of nowhere **they** appear in my mind. Smiling and laughing as we used to back in the old times. No fear or hatred, just us. Joking and smiling was all we ever did it seemed; now that I look back I'm somewhat ashamed. I know I must be **hated** by them. Unlike other days when I see them grimacing and cursing at me today they just laughed. It was a **strange** thing. How long had it been since I had seen such a sight? Why did I see it today of all days? So many questions ran through my head I was **confused.** As the sun shone on my face it seemed even it felt no hatred towards me. It was…**incredible**. All this time I was afraid of them abandoning me…like I had them. I was foolish to think that way for how could they. Them and their **pure** hearts? It was crazy to think otherwise, and although I should be happy about it I just felt even more guilt poor through me thinking of the pain and ignorance I had caused those near me. It was…**tragic. **Alone still I sat remembering all the times **we **spent together. The most painful memory was of **him.** Seeing those hot tears fall down his pleading face. **Regret **filling his eyes as he looked **hopelessly** into mine. Remembering that I too cried but not of sadness, of happiness. I now new that even if it was for just a little while someone truly **cared** about me and even if that person were to disappear the memories would **remain** and they did. Years have gone by since that **fateful **day happened. As the cold rain fell from the darkened sky so did my** soul**. It fell into an abyss of** unimaginable **horror it seemed **lost forever.** So **wrong **was I, for thanks to him my soul **returned** to me, thanks to my **friend.** I sat there in the sun all day until it finally **disappeared** from the sky **awakening** the stars from their slumber yet again, just like my **hope** had been. I decided I would try even a little bit **harder** so that when my **mission** was over I could quickly return to see their **smiling** faces if even just** once** more…

-Sasuke orochimaru Uchiha


	2. naruto's diary

What do we live for? What is our reason of existence? If you think about it, it could be many things. The warmth of a friend, the love of a family, even just the sun upon your face. There are so many reasons to live and yet…when you lose it, it's almost impossible to find it again. You know you had it once, you just need to remember what it was. We are all born with a purpose in this life. Whether it to love, avenge, or even kill. "As long as you can live that's all that matters right? As long as I have a reason to go on that is all that matters to me." That is how many people in the world think. In fact, I used to be one of them. So many people are blind to everything that truly is important. It's like a blind man leading the blind. We can't see past our illusions of happiness and so we are lost. If that happens then only hatred and remorse will exist but even a blind man can stop such a thing….he just has to open his eyes. I used to think that I was the only important thing in the world and I would hate others with such a ferocity it seems like a miracle I'm not alone anymore. The reason I'm not alone you ask? It's because I learned to see. I learned to see everyone around me and I realized something. "I realized that if I can't live for myself than why not live for others? I could even make a friend!" and I did. I made a lot of friends whom I cherish deeply with all of my heart. My eyes have been exposed to many of the worlds secrets and yet I still have more to learn. Even though I know only but a small fraction about the world and everything living in it, I can still help those who used to be like me. "I have decided to help others and be respected and realized!" what a dream that was. Such a huge goal for a boy of the age of only eight but here I am now fifteen and that dream couldn't be more real…..

I have always thought of people as just useless things. But now, someone helped me see what people truly can be. For the first time in my life I have friends….I have a family. In all of my wildest dreams I NEVER thought something as magical as this would happen.

I was alone from the start and grew up not knowing the touch or love of another but now that I have, the world doesn't seem so blind any more. In fact, the world seems crystal clear. As if it is opening all of its secret hidden treasures just for me. Who could have guessed that a small thing like a bond with someone else could do so much.

While the boy of eight dreamt of being loved the boy of fifteen dreams of loving others. Such a difference love can make. Maybe love was the only reason I needed to live all along…..maybe…..my reason for living was in front of me the whole time…………………………you never know….you just have to look!


	3. gaara's diary

"Today upon this day I place a seal of death upon you. Today you are to become a demon."

Such words were said to me upon the day of my birth. No choice just fact. Just reality.

In this surreal world I live in this is the only reality there is.

"Life is amazing…" what a fantastic lie. Nothing is amazing. Everything is just as it should be. Nothing special about it….nothing at all. Yes. Everything is as it should be.

Even me….I never deserved to live in the first place.

Oh mother, my mother, I'm sorry. Its all my fault you died.

Were you afraid? Was it….painful?

You hate me but I can't help but cry for you. Such irony….

Now as I look out at the full moon as others sleep, I think of everything that has happened in this thing called "life". And as I cry my tears become nothing but dust in the wind….

Nothing can hurt me. Nothing except everyone…..

Painful memories haunt my mind tormenting me. Glowering stares. anxious

Looks. They are all just as painful as the sword in which you try so desperately to kill me with. Death…what a fantastic lie…..

"a wound of the heart…"

Yashamaru….he was right.

"A wound of the heart is a tricky thing to heal. Sometimes it never heals."

Never heals…..incredible

"The medicine is tricky as well…..it's love"

Upon hearing those words I knew I would never be healed. Cursed to be forever lonely…

Love….what a fantastic lie…..

Everything is a lie….


End file.
